Full Frontal
by sassie69
Summary: The third of the Who Da Man trilogy, sequel to The Photograph but PWP. Will Josh and Donna's wedding day go smoothly? Not with me writing it! Warning: Contains one swear word and character deaths.


Full Frontal

Third of a trilogy

Sequel to Who Da Man and The Photograph

Apologies to readers of The Photograph, the last chapter was lame. In my defence I was ill when I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Characters: Josh / Donna

Rating: K+

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/AU

Warning: Character Deaths!

Spoilers: None

Timeline: May following Jed Bartlet's second election win.

XxXxXxXx

Her ivory dress was wrinkled and probably beyond saving. As she sat next to the hospital bed sobbing her heart out and clutching his lifeless hand, it was the last thing on her mind. No one could console her, many had tried, but she failed to respond to their ministrations.

Another woman was positioned in the chair beside her so that her arm was around the slim shaking shoulders. Tears tracked down her face but she made no sound. Her eyes never left the figure on the bed. Her son, so pale, so still.

XxXxXx

Hours earlier…..

The Residence:

"Josh you cannot speak to Donna. You'll see her in a couple of hours. It's bad luck." CJ admonished the eager groom as she tried not to laugh. She made eye contact with Donna who was having her make up done and rolled her eyes.

"CeeJaay!" Josh whined in her ear. "I just want to tell her I love her."

"I'll tell her for you mi amore, but you have to stop ringing. Put Sam on."

"Hi CJ."

"Spanky you have got to keep him away from the phone."

"He's excited CJ. He's been up for hours and ready for the last two! If he speaks to her he might stop pacing and driving me crazy." Sam explained.

"No way, you'll just have to find another way to calm him down. He doesn't have much longer to wait." CJ knew she had to be firm or Josh would call again.

"Okay, I'll think of something. See you later."

"Bye Spanky." CJ closed her phone.

"Perhaps I should call him CJ." Donna suggested.

"No way, he's behaving like a child who has had his favourite toy taken away from him."

Donna smirked and caught CJ's eye, they both dissolved in to giggles.

XxXxXxXx

Josh and Donna's Apartment:

"Josh please for the love of god will you sit down!" Sam could not take his best friend's pacing any longer.

"This day is just going so slowly. I want to get there and see her. I can't even speak to her Sam."

Sam tried unsuccessfully not to smile at Josh's frustration. "Hey look we've got just under two hours, why don't we go for a drive for a while?"

Josh considered the offer, "Yeah okay, that'll help I think. Anything to get out of here."

Making sure they had everything they needed including the rings the best friends left in Sam's car.

XxXxXxXx

The Residence two hours later:

"I cannot believe that idiot boy! Late to his own wedding!" CJ paced as she tried unsuccessfully yet again to reach Josh or Sam on their cell phones.

Donna sat quietly carefully trying not to wrinkle the dress she had been waiting months to wear.

"He'll be here CJ. They must have got held up somewhere." Rachel Lyman could not help defending her son. She had been waiting for him in the lobby but when he failed to show she had gone in search of Donna.

Donna sat quietly not adding to the conversation. The sense of dread grew inside her exponentially as the minutes ticked by.

The door burst open and Ginger, Margaret, Bonnie and Kathy barrelled into the room. "I cannot believe that jackass, and Sam as well covering for him!" Ginger blurted out before realising Josh's mother was in the room.

Donna sat quietly, head down not making eye contact with anyone. She _knew _Josh loved her. She _knew_ he would not do this to her. She _knew_ something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly Donna looked up. "CJ call the hospitals, call the DC police. Something is wrong. I know something is wrong."

"Donna he's probably just got cold feet." Bonnie insisted.

"No NO! He loves me. He wouldn't do that. Not Josh and not to me!" Donna shouted vehemently.

"Okay Donna I'll make some phone calls." CJ left the room.

Rachel Lyman moved to the woman who should have been her daughter in law by now and took her in her arms as she broke down sobbing.

"He wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't!"

"I know honey. He loves you. He was so happy about today. You're right something must have happened." Mrs Lyman soothed.

XxXxXxXx

"Oh my god what the fuck….?" Was all Sam Seaborn could articulate before the tanker rolled and collided with the passenger side of his car.

XxXxXxXx

Margaret responded to the knock on the door. "Hey Charlie come in. Any sign of the wayward groom and his accomplice?"

"No but we do know that there's been an accident which is causing a lot of delays. Several guests aren't here yet, including both Ed and Larry."

"Have you got either of them on their cells?" CJ asked as she came back into the room.

"No we can't get either of them. Congressman Skinner called to say he was delayed, as did a few others." Charlie confirmed.

The other occupants of the room did not notice the look of horror that passed between Donna and Josh's mother.

"Donna baby are you okay?" Mrs Moss appeared in the doorway. "I heard that man had stood you up."

Ignoring her mother, Donna turned to CJ. "Did you hear anything?"

CJ shook her head. "No I'm sorry. I know what you are thinking but it's too early to get details of anyone involved in the accident. Let's just hope they are caught in the traffic and have both just forgotten to charge their cells."

XxXxXxXx

Voices Sam could hear voices. "Hello!" He called weakly.

A face appeared upside down at the car window. "Hi honey just keep calm and we will get you out of here as soon as we can. Your car is on its roof and the tanker is still partly on top. It will take us a little time. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sam tried to process what he had been told and did an inventory. "My leg hurts, actually it hurts a lot." He gasped as the realisation of the incredible pain in his right leg seeped into his consciousness and made itself known.

"Okay honey, I'll give you something for that. What's your name sugar?"

"Sam, Sam Seaborn." At that moment Sam remembered he was not alone in the car. He tried to turn to see how Josh was but all he could see from his limited view was mangled metal. "Josh! Josh!" He turned to the EMT, "Did you get him out already?"

"No we didn't know there was a passenger. Hang on I'll be right back."

Sam thought he heard the EMT calling to her colleagues that there was someone under the tanker. Josh, no please not Josh. Sam thought to himself.

The EMT returned with a hypodermic needle. "I'm going to give you a shot for the pain Sam."

She reached for his arm but he pulled away. "Please you have to get word to the Whitehouse. Josh he's getting married today. Please you have to let Donna know."

"Getting married in the Whitehouse? Who is he?"

"Josh Lyman, Whitehouse Deputy Chief of Staff. I'm the Deputy Communications Director. He was getting married today in the Rose garden. You have to tell them, please." Sam was getting agitated.

"Sam I'll tell them right after I give you a shot and put the IV cannula in. I promise."

Sam's protest died on his lips at the look on the EMT's face. "Okay."

XxXxXxXx

The room was full of people speculating regarding the whereabouts of Josh and Sam. Donna's parents and the other assistants assumed the worst of him. Donna and Rachel were convinced something bad had happened, but most people just thought they had been held up in the traffic and did not have charged cell phones with them.

The room became silent when Leo came in and took Donna and Rachel by the arm guiding them out of the room to a private sitting room.

When he opened the door The President and the First Lady turned to look at the new arrivals.

"Donna, Mrs Lyman, please sit down. " Jed Bartlet instructed more than asked.

"What's happened?" Donna whispered once they were seated.

Mrs Bartlet sat at the edge of her seat leaning towards the two most important people in Josh Lyman's life.

Taking a breath she began to speak. "Sam and Josh were there when the accident happened. Sam's car got hit by the tanker. Sam is conscious and has a broken leg. He's being taken to GW as we speak." Abbey paused, "Josh is still in the car. He was on the side hit by the tanker and they haven't been able to get him out yet."

"Is he alive?" Rachel Lyman looked directly into the eyes of Abbey Bartlet.

"They don't know. They haven't been able to get to him yet. They know he is there because Sam told them, but they can't see him and can't hear anything from him."

"I need to go there. I need to go there now!" Donna stood and started for the door only to be engulfed in the arms of the President.

"Donna we will get you to GW, but you can't go to the cash scene. That's where they will take him as soon as they get him out."

Donna nodded her consent and sat down to wait with the First Family and Josh' mother. Leo soon returned with CJ and Toby who joined the silent vigil.

XxXxXxXx

George Washington Hospital – Intensive Care Unit

They finally got Josh out of the car three hours after Sam had arrived at GW. He was whisked straight to ICU following an assessment in the ER. He had been there for two hours now.

Donna had not taken in everything the doctor had told them. Josh had been extricated from the car but was not breathing. The EMT on the scene had made the decision to do an emergency tracheotomy as there was swelling in Josh's throat due to trauma. They pumped oxygen in to him and found he was in ventricular fibrillation. After several shocks they managed to get a weak, but better, cardiac rhythm. The doctor was unsure if Josh would survive the night and if he did live what level of brain damage, if any, there might be due to oxygen deprivation.

Donna continued to sob; still wearing her wedding dress and Rachel continued to hold her never taking her eyes off her son.

The machines sang their song in response to Josh Lyman's physiological functions. The ventilator doing the job his lungs and brain were currently struggling to do.

Josh lay still the bruising already evident marring his pale face, neck and torso.

XxXxXxXx

The staff at the Whitehouse hugged each other as they cried together mourning the loss of two of their own.

"I can't believe they're gone. It just won't be the same."

"In some ways it's good they both went. One would be heartbroken without the other."

"I know what you mean, but it's just too awful."

"What about Josh?"

"They don't know if he will last the night. So we might lose three to this guy."

"Bastard! He shouldn't have been driving."

"They say he had not been passed as fit but took to the road anyway."

"Had a heart attack at the wheel."

"It's a good job the tanker wasn't carrying anything really bad or more would have died."

"Oh my god it's going to be so strange without Ed and Larry."

XxXxXxXx

GW:

"We have to get her to change and eat or drink something." Leo turned to CJ, they had both been looking through the window to the private ICU room Josh was in.

"I'll try." CJ sighed as she went in the room.

"Donna." CJ knelt down next to the distraught woman. "Donna please let me get you some sweats to wear so you're more comfortable."

Donna shook her head. "No he has to see me. He didn't get a chance to see me CJ. He didn't get a chance."

"Donna he'll want to see you honey but you're not at your best. Wouldn't you prefer for him to see you at your best in that dress?" Rachel Lyman said gently to her.

"I guess." Donna acquiesced.

"I'll get you both something comfortable to wear." CJ gave Rachel a grateful smile as she left the room.

Two hours later the only things different about the room were the clothes the two women were wearing and the coffee cups and sandwich debris.

XxXxXxXx

"How are you doing?" Toby asked Sam as he woke.

"Okay. The pain killers make me a little spaced out but the leg does not feel too bad so I guess they are doing their job. Any news on Josh?"

"No, no change. Sam I have some news."

"What? You sound serious." Sam frowned.

"Ed and Larry were killed in the crash. They were further away than you but there were several accidents caused by the initial one. Their car was crushed between two trucks. There was nothing they could do; the police think they died instantly."

Sam was quiet for a moment but then everything caught up with him and he began to sob. Toby hesitated a moment and reached over to bring Sam into a comforting but manly hug.

"Hey let it out. You've had a hell of a day." Toby soothed.

Sam got himself under control and pulled away from his boss. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay really; just don't tell anyone I hugged you. I have my reputation to think of."

Sam chuckled at Toby being Toby.

XxXxXxXx

Several days later….

Donna and Rachel sat with Josh's doctor. Josh was breathing unaided, just requiring some oxygen, and they were allowing the tracheotomy to close as the swelling in his throat had reduced enough to enable him to breath through his nose and mouth. He had woken several times just for short periods. Everyone was hopeful that the doctor's warning regarding brain damage was unfounded. He had recognised all his friends, knew who he was and where he worked. He was orientated to time and place and things were looking good.

He had undergone another scan which gave a clearer indication of the damage to his brain. It was this they were in the doctor's office to discuss. Sam was sitting with Josh, his leg elevated on the edge of his friend's bed, while he slept.

"Is everything okay? Josh seems to remember everything. That's good isn't it?" Donna was worried what the scan revealed as the doctor looked so serious.

"Yes it is good, however the scan has shown some damage to Josh's frontal lobe. This is where we solve problems and interpret data, amongst other things. What we might call divergent thinking. A person with this type of injury will usually have problems with some aspects of problem solving. They may have difficulty transferring theory to practice, or….."

"I'm sorry to interrupt doctor but are you saying Josh won't be able to solve problems? What does that actually mean?" Josh's mother was thinking about the implications for her son's chosen career.

"We solve many problems every day without even thinking about it." Doctor Harris explained. "For example if you are cold you put on a sweater or turn the heating up or even maybe close a window. Right?"

The two women before him nodded still not really understanding.

"Problem solving is a sequence. In the case of being cold the first thing you feel is uncomfortable, you then recognise you feel cold, then you take action and evaluate whether the action worked, if not you take more action. So in other words you close the window if that does not work you might put on a sweater. You do this every day on varying scales and often so quickly you are not really conscious of what you are actually doing."

"I'm sorry doctor, are you saying Josh won't know what to do if he is cold?" Donna asked quite startled that someone as intelligent as Josh would not know to close a window or put a sweater on.

"I'm saying it's a possibility. It may be that it's higher functions that are affected, for example sense of direction, calculating change, or interpreting data presented to him." Doctor Harris paused at the stricken looks on the faces of Donna and Rachel as they both absorbed the implications for Josh.

"This is not definite though, is it? You are preparing us for the worst yes?"

"Mrs Lyman, Josh does have brain damage and will have some of the problems I have explained. He could also experience changes in his personality and sexual behaviour. Hopefully the higher functions will be more affected as he will be able to have greater independence that way. Losing the lower, less conscious, functions will put him at daily risk of injury. We will start some rigorous testing next week to assess his level of function."

Donna rose and left the room tears running down her face.

"Thank you." Rachel managed to say as she ran after the young woman.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey buddy!" Sam looked up from his book as Josh spoke from his place on the bed.

"Hey, you're awake." Sam lowered his leg so he could scoot closer to his friend.

Josh started to get out of the bed until Sam reached over and grabbed his arm. "Josh you are meant to be resting."

"I need to go to the bathroom Sam. I can manage." Josh laughed at his friend who looking sheepish let go of Josh's arm.

Josh made it to the en-suite bathroom and back in one piece, by which time Donna and Rachel were back from the canteen where they had gone to compose themselves before seeing Josh.

"Hey my two favourite women!" Josh greeted both with a huge dimpled smile and moved to kiss Donna.

"Josh you should be in bed, you are still bruised and you should have the oxygen on." Josh's face registered the hurt and surprise he felt at her harsh tone. He was feeling better than he had done for days and wanted to hold the woman he loved.

"Okay Donna." Josh got back into bed put the nasal cannula back in place and turned on to his side so Donna couldn't see his face.

Sam looked questioningly at Donna and Rachel sensing something was wrong. Just then the door opened and CJ breezed in.

"Hey there Spanky, are you ready for a ride home?" The tall Press Secretary stopped as she felt the tense atmosphere. "What's going on?"

"Donna you stay here with Josh I'll go and speak to CJ and Sam." Donna nodded her agreement and the three left the room once Sam was up on his crutches.

"Josh? I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh with you. I'm just worried that's all. Look at me baby."

Josh turned to face Donna. "I don't understand. I'm getting better what is there to worry about?" Josh reached out to take Donna's hand.

Donna held the hand of the man she loved with every fibre of her being. She gazed deeply into those amazing brown eyes, looking, searching for something to tell her whether the doctor had been right. Was there something missing from Josh? Was he damaged in a subtle but utterly devastating way? A disability that would prevent him for doing the job he loved and had worked for his entire life? He looked the same, should she tell him? No better not. Just see what happens next week.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Josh was concerned; Donna had been looking at him but not saying anything.

"Nothing my love; I'm just so relieved you're alive and still here with me." Donna moved to sit on the side of the bed, and leaned down to capture Josh's lips in hers and kissed him deeply, passionately and with longing. As they broke apart Josh grinned but was very soon yawning.

"Sleep now my love. I'll stay here with you." Josh nodded and slipped into a peaceful sleep as Donna stroked his hair.

XxXxXxXx

The following week Josh's oxygen levels had returned to normal without oxygen. He was due to be discharged in two days as soon as all the tests were complete. Sam, CJ,Toby, Leo and The President as well as the First Lady had been informed of the possible prognosis and all were hoping the doctors were wrong.

Donna sat quietly as she watched Josh undergo cognitive testing. The reading and counting from 1 to 100 were fine as was Josh's ability to follow 3 stage commands both verbal and written. His memory was mostly fine. Donna began to relax.

After lunch she went with Josh for some more tests. She sat quietly as the Whitehouse Deputy Chief of Staff was able to identify the different denominations of US money but could not calculate the change he would have from $1 if he spent 75c.

She watched as Joshua Lyman President Bartlet's pit-bull was able to say that 20 ounces was more than 18 ounces but did not know how to make the 20 into 18.

She continued to sit silently as Josh read out statistics as she had seen him do almost every day but unlike those times he could not answer any questions about them, lacking the ability to interpret them.

Donna stood and took Josh by the upper arms after he had leapt up and thrown the testing papers across the room in his frustration. She turned him to her and held him as the tears ran down her face.

"I don't understand why I can't do it. Donna I used to be able to do it, didn't I? Didn't I?" Josh pulled away to look Donna in the face.

"Yes Josh, you used to be able to, but you had too little oxygen for too long and now there are some things you can't do anymore."

"I don't understand. I feel like I should be able to do these things but when I try it's just a fog and I just get more confused the harder I try."

"Come on Josh, Let's go back to your room you look exhausted." Donna led a confused, scared, silent and worryingly compliant Josh by the hand to his room and settled him in bed for a nap.

The following day there was to be one more test and then Josh could go home.

The therapist, Jason, took Josh and Donna to their neighbourhood. They all walked from the steps of their apartment building to a coffee shop round the corner. Then they walked to a local store that Josh knew well.

Jason turned to Josh, "Do you know where you are Josh?"

"Sure I know this place." Josh nodded.

"Okay now I want you to walk home from here. Donna and I will be with you. You are not alone but you will be leading us. Understand?"

"Yes, walk home, me leading." Josh repeated nervously. He visibly gulped and looked around obviously unsure which way to go despite knowing where he was. Trying to work out the route home was another matter entirely. He began to turn and turn running his hand through his hair. His breathing was becoming more ragged with each passing minute as he became more confused, scared and frustrated.

Donna took his hand and squeezed it in support and reassurance.

He looked at her tears falling from his eyes, "I can't do it." He whispered. "I can't work it out. I know where we are and I know where we live but I can't work out how to get from here to there."

"It's okay Josh. It will be okay baby." Donna brushed his tears away.

"Josh I want you to look at this map and see if it helps." Jason handed the printed page to Josh.

Josh took a deep breath and looked at the map. It meant nothing to him. He shook his head.

"Okay now I want you to turn the paper over and look at the instructions on the back."

Josh did as he was told and found written step by step instructions detailing how to get home from the store. Twenty minutes later they had completed the ten minute walk back to their apartment, with Josh leading and Donna never letting go of his hand.

They went back to the hospital with Jason to make arrangements for further occupational therapy and to collect the rest of Josh's things.

XxXxXxXx

As expected Josh was subdued when they got back to their apartment. Rachel was staying in the guest room but she was visiting Leo at the Whitehouse to keep out of their way for a few hours.

"Josh here have something to eat." Donna put a sandwich down in front of him with a can of soda. She return from the kitchen with her own food, Josh had not touched his.

"Josh?"

"Yes?" Then, "Sorry I didn't mean to be so sharp."

"That's okay I'll let you off this time." Donna smiled.

"Donna?" Josh turned to look at his fiancée.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm not going to be able to work am I? I don't just mean in politics but I mean anywhere." Josh looked so sad.

"Josh we don't know that. I think working in politics is going to be very difficult, and yes, probably too hard for you now." Donna took his hands in hers. "We have no idea how you are going to be. It is early days Josh, with therapy and coping strategies and the support of those around you it might be possible in the future. You never know you might find something else you enjoy doing. Promise me you'll give it time."

Josh nodded his agreement and sealed the deal with a kiss.

XxXxXxXx

For the next few weeks Josh worked with the occupational therapist learning coping strategies. The main one comprised of writing solutions to problems in a notebook which Josh took everywhere with him along with his cell phone. The entries in the book were things like:

H – HOME

Getting home from:

Jack's Store

It had places near to Josh's home and told him how to get back from there. There were other entries which told him how to get to those places from home

L – LOST

Call Donna #1 cell phone

T – TOO MUCH

Too much – flour or sugar or any other ingredient

Take some off the top using a spoon and keep doing this until the scales read the number you want.

XxXxXxXx

She heard the crash and rushed in to the living room in time to see Josh run out of the front door.

"Josh! Josh!" She looked out but could no longer see him. Rachel knew there was no way she could ever catch up with her son. She picked up the phone.

"Donna?"

"Hi Rachel is everything okay?"

"Not really no, Josh just ran out of the house. I'm not sure what happened but the TV remote is smashed. It looks like he threw it at the TV."

"Oh no. Rachel did he take his cell and his book?"

Rachel looked at the coffee table, "No they're still here on the coffee table."

"Okay, he's only just gone he can't be far. You stay there in case he comes back and I'll organise people to look and call some of the places he might be."

"Okay Donna, keep in contact."

"Of course."

Neither woman wanted to voice their real concern. Josh was out alone with no phone and no book of instructions. He wouldn't know what to do. They had to find him.

XxXxXxXx

Once he began to calm down Josh slowed to a normal walking pace. He had been running for quite a while and his breathing was a bit ragged. Eventually he stopped to catch his breath. It was then that he looked around to see where he was. He turned several times trying to find a familiar landmark. There was nothing he knew here, nothing was making sense. The more he looked the more he got confused, the more the panic started to rise within him. He tried to take deep breaths; it was instinctive to ward away the feelings of impending collapse. His hands were shaking so he shoved them in the pockets of his jeans. Finally he went over to a wall and leaned up against it trying to get himself together.

XxXxXxXx

Three hours later and still no sign of Josh, no one knew where he was. It was dark and raining now and he did not have jacket with him. Donna was beside herself with worry. Rachel and she were sat on the sofa trying to explain to the DCPD why a man of Josh's age and intellect was a vulnerable adult in this situation. Finally the officer agreed to issue a bulletin over the radio with Josh's description.

XxXxXxXx

Josh sat shivering in the alley next to a dry cleaning store. He was cold, wet, hungry and not a little frightened. He had run in to the alley when a gang of loud youths had been walking down the street towards him smashing bottles and car windows on their way. They hadn't followed him so he thought they probably had not seen him, but he was too scared to move. He had no idea where he was or how to get back to home to Donna.

He was thinking that maybe he should go someplace else when he heard the crackle of a police radio. He would be safe with them, they could get him home. He stood and stretched his weary legs and back moving carefully towards the entrance to the alley, where he could see a police car.

As he approached one of the officers saw him and shone a flashlight in his eyes.

"Hey buddy, take it easy, hands where I can see them."

Josh put his hands up, squinting against the bright light as the officer got closer.

"What are you doing out here with no coat?"

"I…I got lost."

"You don't know where you are?" The officer appeared incredulous.

"No, I need to get home. Can you help me?"

"Hey do we look like a cab to you?" His partner called from nearer the car.

"What's your name buddy?"

"Josh, Josh Lyman. I really need to get home."

"Okay Josh Lyman, hold it there and keeps those hands where I can see them." Turning so he could still see Josh he called to his partner, "Hey Joe what was the name of that guy they were looking for?"

"What the retard that got lost? I'll just have a look." Coming back after looking in the car. "Lyman, Joshua Lyman. That him?"

"Yes this is him." Turning to Josh, "Don't mind him he doesn't think before he speaks. Come on we'll give you a ride home buddy."

Josh nodded and smiled, for the first time in several hours he felt safe.

XxXxXxXx

Donna leapt at him as he walked through the door. She didn't know whether to shout at him or kiss him. So she kissed and hugged him while his mother scolded him for running off like that. Once it was established he was safe and in one piece Donna ran him a warm bath while his mom made him some hot chocolate and a grilled cheese sandwich. Donna watched over him in the bath not willing to let him out of her sight yet. His mom called people to let them know he was okay.

Josh was only partially aware of all the fussing going on around him as he kept flashing back to how scared he had been and the name officer had called him, 'Retard'. It kept going round in his head until eventually he fell asleep in Donna's arms, where he belonged.

XxXxXxXx

One activity Josh had been doing as part of his therapy was cooking and surprisingly he was really enjoying it especially baking. He could not cook more than one thing at a time, so baking was good as it could be done in batches. Everyone was pleasantly surprised how talented a baker he turned out to be.

Donna opened the door to their apartment and was greeted by a glorious aroma.

Smiling she followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Josh just taking a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Something smells wonderful!"

Carefully putting the hot tray down Josh turned to look at her, rewarding her comment with a full dimpled smile. Something she did not see nearly enough of nowadays.

"White chocolate chip and raspberry cookies, for my lady."

He moved towards her, taking her face in both hands he kissed her lips gently but with a promise of things to come.

"They won't be here for another hour." Donna smiled against his lips.

"Cookies need time to cool." He confirmed as he took Donna's hand and led her to the bedroom.

An hour later after making love in the bed and then again in the shower Donna answered the door to CJ, Toby and Sam.

"Wow something smells great!" Sam exclaimed.

"Josh made some cookies."

"_Josh _made cookies?" CJ queried.

"Yes CJ I made cookies and if you want some you are going have to be nice to me." Josh came out to greet their friends.

"Well mi amore. You are a man of many talents and I look forward to the cookie tasting part of the evening." CJ kissed Josh on the cheek as she walked past to the living room.

Once they were all settled with beer and Chinese take out they asked Josh questions about his therapy and then the conversation inevitably turned to work.

As they chatted and discussed issues Josh sat and tried to follow the conversations around him. He lost track very easily and found he was becoming a little agitated so he slipped out of the room in to the kitchen.

"Josh?"

He carried on putting the cookies on a large plate to take in with coffee.

"Josh?" This time Donna leaned against the counter so she could see his face.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "I…I was getting confused… with the different conversations and topics. It was giving me a… headache." He tried to smile but it was half-hearted.

"Baby it's okay. I'm sorry I should have realised. Everyone is just happy you are able to be here. When I think of what could have happened to you and Sam."

"Don't Donna, don't cry. We've both shed too many tears. We need to move on. I'll be okay I promise. Hey perhaps I can bake cookies for a living."

He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You two are so sweet." Sam stood in the doorway smiling at his friends. He had just stopped using the crutches and was feeling like a free man.

"Where are those damn cookies?" Toby's gruff voice from the other room made the three occupants of the kitchen laugh loudly.

"Oh my god, Josh these are wonderful." CJ drooled around a mouthful of cookie.

"Mmmm." Came jointly from Sam and Donna in agreement.

"Not bad." Toby commented as he reached for his fourth one.

"At least I know how to keep you guys quiet now." Josh smirked his 'Who da Man' smirk, which made Donna launch herself at him to kiss him soundly, to the surprise of their friends.

XxXxXxXx

The idea blossomed and 3 months later the lease had been signed and the equipment ordered. It was agreed that Donna would continue to work in the White House in her new role as Deputy Press Secretary, under CJ's tutelage. Josh's mom decided to move to D.C. and open the business with her son. Thus "Cerebral Coffee shop and Patisserie" was born. Josh baked, Rachel looked after the business side (and surreptitiously looked out for Josh) and supervised the staff, all of whom had some sort of brain injury.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Epilogue:

He stood nervously next to Sam waiting for the moment she would appear. When she did he forgot how to breathe, she was stunning. His Donnatella walked towards him on her father's arm in the dress he never got to see last time. As she reached him they turned to each other grinning like idiots.

"You look amazing." He whispered only for her ears. Tears pricked her eyes as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Two hours later they were finally taking their first dance as Mr and Mrs Joshua Lyman surrounded by family and friends.

They honeymooned in Hawaii of course and one year later they became the proud parents of a beautiful boy. His hair blond like his mother's, his eyes even more blue, if that were possible, but the curls and the dimples were all from his father.

When the Bartlet administration was over Donna joined Josh and his mom and together they made "Cerebral Coffee shop and Patisserie" a brand synonymous with quality and developed it as a charity supporting people with brain injuries.

The End.

Feedback is nice


End file.
